


A Good Six-shooter

by ithinkitscold



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #rivals to friends to lovers? to enemies to lovers, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Halloween AU, M/M, Overwatch Halloween event, a slow burn so slow they might not get together in this fic, inspired by the Halloween Event, this will become mccree centric after a couple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkitscold/pseuds/ithinkitscold
Summary: For as long as humanity can remember, there have been monsters. Their oldest stories speak of them, telling of their wickedness, and their hatred of mankind. As long as there have been monsters, there have been monster hunters; the greatest among are The Over Watchers. Led by Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, they are an elite group, and have been key in the small peace this land now knows. But now, something is shifting in the shadows, and new horrors arise from their depths. Shall our heroes triumph once more? Or shall the world sink once more into terror?





	A Good Six-shooter

Her cloak billowed like smoke behind her, its many quills shifting like an inky sea as she sped down the muddy path. The horse beneath her frothed with fear, it’s eyes blown wide with terror, the steady tug of her hand on its reins the only force keeping it sane.  
The thing that followed them howled: A deep, booming reverberation in the chest of an abomination with claws like knives and fangs like swords. Its eyes gleamed in the moonlight, its heavy breath chasing them as the wind brought them its scent: it smelled of death and decay, of murder and pain, of foulness found in the dead-marshes, where only the insane or very desperate would dare to go.  
It had been tracking them for over a week now. By daylight, they would ride as hard as they could; by night, they would hide and pray. She’d have Gabriel’s hide if they made it out of this alive.  
Turning her head, she saw that the creature was gaining on them, its matted fur shining dully in the moonlight that pierced the forest’s canopy. Its slavering jaws flew wide as their eyes met, another booming howl shaking forth from it.  
The eyes, she decided, were the most horrifying thing about this creature. Not because they were monstrous, oh no: But because they were human. Blue, ringed by white, ringed about black, pleading for her forgiveness. Eyes, deep and sorrowful, that blue shot through with white and steel, like her Faree-  
With a howl, the beast threw itself forward on powerful legs, its jaws snapping shut around her horse’s leg. With a scream, it toppled to the ground, bringing her down and crushing her leg beneath its bulk. She heard a snap. She couldn’t tell whose body had made it. Not that it really mattered now.  
The beast howled again, its jaws turned skyward, slobber and gore spraying at the stars. The horse writhed and screamed in agony as the beast set into it again, its blood spewing about them, mixing with the mud of the road.  
Fast as thought, she had a contraption prepared and in hand. Gabe had told her that Winston swore up and down that this new concoction could knock out a bull elephant. She could only hope he was right.  
She had only a handful of moments before the beast recovered from its bloodlust and remembered its original quarry. She snapped her arm up and pulled the device’s trigger, sending a dart flying forth. It glimmered in the moonlight as it sped over the horse’s twitching form and buried itself in the neck of the blood-soaked monster. Its head snapped up, nostrils and eyes flaring wide and a low growl settling in its throat. It raised itself, slowly, the stalker in its mind returning.  
It took one step, then two, then lurched to the side. Its eyes narrowed, and she flashed it a beaming smile as sleep wrapped its mind in fog.  
Extricating herself from underneath the horse was tricky, but she managed it with minimal swearing and injury. Her leg was unbroken, though her ankle throbbed like a bastard as she stood. She didn’t know how long the sleeping concoction would last, nor did she intend to find out.  
She reached within her cloak, and her hand pulled forth another tool of the trade; a revolver, its barrel gleaming and angry in the moonlight. She levelled it at the beast’s head, and fired: once, twice, three times the weapon rang out, filling the woods with its bellowing doctrine. The beast’s body jumped with each shot, its brain scrambling in its casing.  
Speed was of the essence now that the whole forest knew she was here. She turned down the path, running as fast as she could with her injuries. Her eyes scanned the sides of the trail, looking, looking…  
There! A tree, bole wide and tall, branches thick and leaves red in the autumn night. She sprinted to it, a howl sounding in the trees behind her. She ran faster.  
Ten feet from the tree now, and the howl grew closer, a chorus of more starting up behind it.  
Five feet, and she could feel the eyes of something on her back.  
Three feet, and she could feel the ground shaking with its bounds.  
She leapt for the lowest branch, some ten feet from the roots; Impossible to reach usually, but adrenaline does funny things to impossibilities. And a lucky thing too, as she felt a pair of jaws click shut just behind her boot heel. No time to see now, as she scrambled up the trunk, flying like a bird until she was thirty feet from the ground.  
Only then did she stop to breathe, and only then did she look below her. She saw it then, a great black beast of a wolf, eyes shining and cold, teeth and claws at the ready. It growled, a deep rage-filled vocation she could almost feel. It couldn’t touch her there, though. Trees were no dominion of wolves.  
As she turned to climb higher, she breathed a sigh of relief. Ana Amari was safe.  
For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Thanks for reading! This is my first time posting a fic, so please be patient, I'm still figuring out what all the buttons do. I meant to post this much earlier, and have it accompanied by a much longer, plot-heavy chapter, but, unfortunately, I haven't had the time. That being said, I'm aiming to have that up at latest tomorrow evening, for Halloween night (frightening!). I hope you enjoyed your read! And I hope you as excited as I am for the next chapter!


End file.
